


Don't Cry Over Filled Coffee

by WyvernSpirit



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Betaed, Coffee, College AU, Disaster Lesbians, Doctor Haruno Sakura, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Ino is implied to work at a flower shop, Love Confessions, Oneshot, Other Confessions, These dorks, Useless Lesbians, based off a promt, for now, sorta?, that can change if people ask for more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvernSpirit/pseuds/WyvernSpirit
Summary: The "I'm in love with you but you can't know so I'm going to distract you with caffeine help" Au





	Don't Cry Over Filled Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes I'm back with another one shot  
> This was once again betaed by Justanothercatgirl   
> This was inspired by a prompt You pick up your cup to drink the last sup of coffe. Somehow its filled to the top again. How and why?  
> Also join my discord server for fic updates and rambling about various fandoms https://discord.gg/DnZQFb

Sakura brushed her pastel-pink bobbed hair out of her face. Her grassy green eyes narrowed in thought. She shifted from one foot to another scanning the students (who were probably also cramming for finals) around her. “Well this is useless,” the pinkette muttered to herself. The teens in the library were in well knitted groups eyes focused on their books, occasionally mumbling to their friends around them. Sakura nibbled on her jacket lace, eyes flickering to the students then back to the floor. What was she doing? She should just go back to her corner and finish studying, or badger Rin for more help. Sakura glanced down at her now filled coffee mug. The mug was a washed out pastel green due to sun exposure and had one single chip in the corner. The deep rich black stared back up at her tauntingly. Normally drinks wouldn't even be allowed in the library (though that didn’t stop most) but one — Sakura was a trusted regular spending many hours of her young childhood here, and two — Rin was a part time nurse and knew the dread of med school finals. Glaring down at her mug the stressed girl grumbled under her breath while she appreciated the gesture, heaven knows her body was about 90 percent caffeine at this point, it bothered her to no end not to be able to thank someone. 

Chewing once more (she really should stop all it did was hurt her jaw) she turned to head back to her corner alone. “Oof.” Sakura found herself flailing like a fish out of water as she tried to stabilize herself. It sorta worked? Instead of falling onto the other person she fell backwards onto her back. She let out a groan, “ow ow ow.” 

“Oh gods I am terribly sorry I'll help you up right aw- Sakura!?”

Sakura clambered awkwardly to her feet and made eye contact with the blond, her previous objective forgotten. Ino her old, beautiful friend. Clutching a sleeve Sakura looked down. Why was her face so hot? “It’s fine Ino” she hesitated “It’s nice to see you.” It was nice to see her, it had been awhile after she had broken their friendship off for a stupid boy she didn’t even like — who ended up leaving anyways. She fidgeted before meeting the blonds gazed and could barely contain a gasp. Ino, Ino had changed. The blonde’s hair was in the same no-nonsense ponytail but her crop top and short skirt had been exchange for jogging pants, tee shirt and a leather jacket. Her heels of death as Sakura liked to call them, were now traded for worn, dirt splattered boots. That's right she was working full time at her dad’s place wasn’t she? Lost in thought and so used to Ino’s clattering footsteps she almost didn't notice her approach.

“Sakura?” The blonde let out a huff. “Oh come on I won't bite,” came the blonde’s exasperated reply before she smirked slyly “Unless you want me to?” Ino had one hand open her hip as she teased Sakura. 

“Oh my god” Sakura blurted covering her face with her hands. Ino’s personality hadn’t changed at least. She took in a frustrated breath and a scent of flowers, dirt and a heavy bitterness greeted her. That last one stuck out to her “Coffee?” she mumbled distractedly. Ino hummed at her questionly. The pinkette shook her head, pastel tresses sweeping across her face as she did so. “Nevermind.” Hesitantly she spoke “How have you been?” she queried. 

“Better now that I've seen you” Ino admitted. Sakura blinked across from her with wide leaf green eyes. “I wanted to apologize, for lack of a better term.” Ino confessed. She pulled her arms around her, posture tense. “I should never have said those things especially since they weren’t true. You’re amazing Sakura and I was completely wrong for the things I’ve said and done.” she blew her fringe out of her eye. 

“It’s fine we were young and so very stupid.” Sakura said before letting out a laugh.

“Hey I'll have you know I got the second best grades in the clas.” Ino sassed, flipping her hair over her shoulder with an arrogant look. Sakura snorted.

“Yes and who did you lose to? Me.” Sakura averted her eyes “Besides Sasuke is definitely not my type and it's not just his attitude that makes me say that if you get what I mean?” She fiddled with a strand of her hair.

“Completely understandable” Ino breathed, coming even closer. That bitter scent was stronger now, definitely a strong coffee just like I like Sakura noted to herself. The blonde seemed amused, a small smile on her flushed face. 

“So what you’re saying is that we were even more idiotic than most?” challenged Sakura. The taller girl across from her smirked, scanning her with an appreciative look.

“Well yes. To be honest you are more my type Sakura,” Ino purred. “Would you like to catch a movie tomorrow? I know you won't have seen any of the ones out with your head constantly stuck in the pages?” She continued with a wink “Maybe we can even get a coffee. I still know how you like yours,” her eyes glanced smugly down at Sakura’s blue mug.

“Sure!” Sakura exclaimed. Finding out who filled her coffee could wait, though now she had a very good idea.


End file.
